The Alternate Universe
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: A mixture of my fanfic Genies and Jinxes, the original Aladdin movies, and the television series. The basic plot still happens just with a newer twist to it. Nothing futuristic, just a alternate world where Aladdin was never left by Cassim and where the evil ones may not be the dangerous ones and where things aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**I know all of you are waiting for an update on my other stories, but inspiration hit. So here is the first chapter of my new AU story which is a mixture of my Genies and Jinxes story as well as the original movie and the television series. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Easy does it now." Aladdin murmured out of the corner of his mouth. "Don't spook them." he eyed the small traveling company that was going at a slow and steady pace. There weren't that many of them and just by looking at them, the young man could tell that the group could easily be taken over.

"Any caravans?" A gruff voice asked and Aladdin turned his head to the grey skinned man beside him.

"Yes, but it's not big enough to carry a lot." He answered and a short man of Asian descent came along his other side.

"Odd. How'd they survive so long without a larger one?"

"Doesn't matter." The grey skinned man growled. "If they've got loot, we're taking it." Aladdin nodded and then gestured to the thieves on the other side of the valley. There was movement and then cries came from the small party as they were surrounded. Aladdin stood as the others around did as well.

"They better have something good."

"Don't worry, Sa'luk. I'm sure you'll get something." Aladdin chuckled before he gave a whistle. "Let's see what my father makes of them." Aladdin's father was the king of their group named: The Forty. It wasn't all that clever of a name, but served its purpose.

The group met up with their other group members and Aladdin eyed the travelers. There were two men, one older with white hair and one younger with black hair. There was a small boy on a horse, but they paid him no mind. Cassim came out of his tent to eye the group.

"What brings you to our lands?" He questioned, using his air of authority. The older merchant stepped forward.

"We're terribly sorry." He stated. "We were only trying to get to Agrabah. Our city was recently attacked by the Queen and her army."

"The Morbian Queen?" Husam asked and the merchant nodded.

"Indeed. She took our lands."

"So?" Sa'luk snorted. "What business it is of ours?

"We have no use for a boy." Sa'luk spat. "He'd only get in the way."

"Then what do you suggest?" Aladdin shot back. "Let him die?" He turned to his father. Cassim sighed.

"Aladdin…"

"I'll take care of him, Dad. There's plenty of food here."

"What do you mean we have plenty? We get little as is."

"Our food is rationed." Cassim snapped. "You know this, Husam." He turned his dark eyes to his son. "Aladdin you know that we can't afford to bring in more."

"He's just a boy. How much trouble can he be?"

"As much trouble as you were as a lad I'd wager." A voice said and Aladdin turned to see the blind prophet, Phasir, walking over to them, his cane hitting the ground around him. "I remember you were quite a troublemaker yourself." He smiled in their direction. "Take me to the boy." Aladdin took the man's arm and led him over to where the little boy was slumped over on the horse. Phasir placed a hand on the boy's head.

"What do you see?"

"The boy is special. He'll change your fate." He turned to Aladdin. "This boy is in your future."

"Poppycock!" Sa'luk snapped. "Send the boy and the others away."

"But good sir," One of the merchants begged. "We cannot possibly continue on with him. He is too sickly."

"What do we do?" Someone asked and Cassim groaned.

"Fine, the boy will stay." He spoke and looked to the triplets in his troupe. "Take the boy into my tent." They nodded and gathered the boy off the horse, carting him into the dark tent behind their leader. "He will be under the care of my son. That means that he is to be treated as one of us, is that understood?" The thieves grumbled, but not one protested. Sa'luk and Husam were the only ones that weren't the least bit happy.

"He's gone soft." Sa'luk hissed and Husam nodded.

"The brat will be the death of us. You watch and see. He looks like a little jinx." His companion nodded in agreement.

"Go now and remember not to pass this way again." Cassim said to the merchants. Aladdin turned from them and headed for his father's tent, going in past the billowing tent flaps.

He glanced at his charge with curiosity. The boy looked to be about eight or so, maybe younger given his dirty appearance. Aladdin got closer and sat near the boy, taking a bucket of water and a cloth. Gently, he scrubbed the boy's skin both cleaning him and cooling him off from the heat.

A small whimper escaped the boy and Aladdin paused. There was a bruise on his face. Frowning, Aladdin cleaned the rest of his face, discovering more bruises. "Dad?" He called over his shoulder. "I think you should see this." Aladdin went back to washing the boy clean the best he could, avoiding the bruises and Cassim came to stand behind him.

"Look at him. He's been beaten." Aladdin stated. "Where did those merchants say they found him?"

"Out in the desert." Cassim replied, crouching down to examine the boy as well. "He's under nourished as well. There's no telling what the boy has been through." Cassim moved and took hold of the boy's ankle. "He must have been a slave." He remarked quietly. Aladdin looked up and saw the metal circle around the thin ankle. "They said his name was Alaric. That was all the boy could say before he blacked out."

"Alaric." Aladdin repeated. "It's different."

"Yes, but it suits him." Cassim murmured. "He's looks just as different."

"I know you don't think my choice was right." Aladdin began quietly. "But there was something about him…I had to take him in."

"I felt it too, son. Just be careful that you don't let him out of sight. I trust my men, but not enough to leave them alone with the boy." Aladdin nodded and returned to easing the boy's temperature. Cassim lifted the boy's arm and held it out. He grunted.

"The boy looks too skinny."

"He'll get healthier." Aladdin reasoned. "He just needs time." Cassim smiled and got up from the ground.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Make sure when he wakes that he knows the rules."

"Don't worry, Dad." Aladdin chuckled with confidence. "I've got this." Cassim rolled his eyes at his son's cocky attitude and left the tent.

Abu crept into the tent. Aladdin was sleeping in the corner, having fallen asleep from waiting for the boy to wake up. The monkey glanced at the newcomer and got closer, wanting to see the boy that everyone had been talking about. Abu moved inch by inch until he was close enough to touch the boy and he suddenly jumped. The little boy was moving, waking up, and the monkey ran over to get his best friend.

'Aladdin.' The monkey chattered and Aladdin blinked slowly. He heard a small sound and looked over to see the boy moving on the mat.

"Hey, there." The fifteen-year-old boy greeted and sat up. He watched the boy's head swivel to look at him and missed the fear that appeared in his eyes. "My name's Aladdin." He stood up and walked over to the boy. Instantly, the boy was on his feet, scuttling to the far corner as far as he could get from Aladdin, his blue eyes wide with terror. Aladdin had never seen such blue eyes before. They were as blue as the ocean.

"Whoa! Easy." Aladdin stated stopping and holding his hands up. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He said soothingly and took a step. A warning hiss made him stop. The boy looked like cornered animal, terrified and fierce at the same time. The boy bared his teeth and Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck. How did he handle this?

"Hey, Abu?" He murmured and the monkey looked at him. "Go get, Ali. I'm going to need some help."

* * *

_Review? Who do you think Ali is? The answer may surprise you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn't take Abu long to find Ali. He was, as usual, sitting under one of the few trees scattered along the valley, the single solitary book he owned resting on his lap as he dozed. The little monkey jumped into Ali's lap, trying to get the seventeen-year-old to move.

"Wha-Abu?" Ali stretched and patted the monkey with a pale hand. Ali was one of the odd ones in the group. He had pitch-black curly hair that went around his ears and lightly colored skin that made him stand out all the more against the more tanned of his fellows. It never bothered him, being different, he was used it by now.

"What is it?"

'Aladdin!' The monkey screeched and pointed towards Cassim's tent. Ali followed his gaze and sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Ali stated and stood up. "My brother and his antics." Ali followed Abu down the path back to the campground.

* * *

"Dozing again, Ali?" A voice teased and Ali looked over to see his father smiling at him.

"Of course not, father." Ali smirked and Cassim snorted. Ali eyed the men behind his father who were going through the newly acquired goods. "Where did those come from?"

"Merchants." Cassim murmured and Ali nodded. "What has your brother's pet all a bother?" Abu was tugging at Ali's pants leg impatiently.

"What has my brother be getting into?"

"You're brother has recently acquired a new project."

"Oh, really? It's not another wild animal is it?" Ali asked with a roll of his eyes. "The desert fox was a disaster."

"I'm sure this one won't be as much as a problem." Cassim said cryptically and Ali arched an eyebrow.

"All right, Abu, I'm coming." The monkey huffed and ran inside the tent, leaving Ali to look after him with a shake of his head. Ali waved to his father before following Abu inside.

"Aladdin?" Ali questioned and his brother held up his hand. Aladdin was standing in the middle of the spacious tent, his posture tense and his gaze on the corner. "Wha-"

"Don't make any sudden moves, you'll startle him." His brother said and Ali frowned.

"Startle who?" He looked where Aladdin was gazing and he stared in shock. A boy of eight or nine was pressed against the far corner his shockingly blue eyes glaring daggers at the both of them from under his messy, tousled brown hair. "This is a step up from animals, Al."

"Shut up, Ali." Aladdin rolled his eyes. A hiss came from the boy and Ali looked at him. "Told you not to startle him." Ali looked at his brother now.

"Who is he?"

"The merchants left him here with us. They found him alone in the desert. All I know about him is that his name is Alaric, but he didn't tell me that. They did." Ali watched the little boy, touch the tent an odd expression crossing the child's face. "I've tried to coax him out of the corner, but I've run out of ideas. He won't talk to me either." Aladdin nodded down at the boy's ankles. "Dad thinks he might have been a slave."

"That would explain his distrust." Ali nodded. "Have you tried offering him food?"

"I tried to give him some bread, but he all he did stare at me." Ali took something out of his satchel and moved a few steps forward. Alaric growled and showed his teeth.

"Easy." Ali murmured and he held out a shiny red apple. "Are you hungry?" Alaric's eyes watched the apple as Ali waved it back and forth. "Want this apple?" He stepped forward and the boy hissed. Ali got down on one knee so that he was about the same height as the little boy. "Here. Go on take it." He held the apple out as far as he could reach and sat still. A change came over the boy at the sight of Ali at his eye level and he relaxed ever so slightly.

The boy had a stare down with him and Ali realized something in that intense look. The child was accessing him, seeing if he were trustworthy. Tucking that bit of information away, he kept his face neutral. Very slowly, the boy peeled off the wall of the tent and came forward a step.

"Come here, Al." Ali muttered out of the corner of his mouth and Aladdin crouched down beside him. The boy was watching them, curiosity outweighing the fear in his eyes. "Offer him the water again, but look him in the eyes." Al opened his mouth, but Ali spoke over him. "Trust. He wants to see if he can trust you."

"Want some water? You're bound to be thirsty little guy." The boy looked from the water skin to Aladdin and stared him down until the boy visibly relaxed again. Slowly, the boy moved again and reached for the apple first. Ali remained still while the boy's hand closed around the apple. Alaric snatched it from him open palm and snatched the water flask from Aladdin almost like he was afraid they were going to snatch him. The boy went back to the corner and sat Indian style on the floor and began to guzzle the water.

"Take it easy." Al murmured. "There's plenty of water." The boy lowered the flask, set it down and then he held the apple firmly in his hands. The boy turned it over, looking at it like he had never seen it before. Finally he bit into it and after a moment, he began to eat it greedily. When he saw they were staring at him, he lowered the apple and wiped at his chin before turning his back to them to keep eating.

"Having any progress?" Cassim asked and the boys jumped. Alaric ignored them, eating the apple a little less hungrily now.

"A little. I think he trusts us now." Ali began. "He's still unsure though." Alaric turned to them, apple core in his hand and he wiped at his mouth again.

"…Thank you…" He whispered and Aladdin smiled.

"My name's Aladdin and this is my brother Ali and my father Cassim." He introduced and the boy looked to each person before focusing on Cassim. Alaric lowered his eyes and curled into a ball. "It's okay, he won't hurt you." Alaric continued to shy away from Cassim until the older man knelt near him. The boy stiffened. Cassim was closer to him than Aladdin and Ali were and Cassim could reach out and touch him if he wanted too and it made him nervous.

"You're name is Alaric isn't it?" Cassim rumbled. The boy's eyes softened a bit at the name and he gave a small nod. The older man smiled. "Can you tell me how old you are?" The boy frowned and held up his fingers.

"You're eight?" Aladdin murmured in astonishment and the boy nodded. Ali arched an eyebrow. The boy looked too skinny and small to be eight, but then again there was intelligence in his eyes that suggested he was wiser than he looked.

"Where are your parents?" Cassim asked gently and Alaric looked angry.

"Gone." That was the only response he gave and the only one that they were likely to get, so Cassim didn't prod any more on that.

"Well, Alaric, we're going to have dinner in a few hours, you can join us if you like. Ali or Aladdin will show you around-"

"Are you a thief?" Alaric questioned and Cassim blinked as Alaric nodded at the twin knives that were strapped to his back. "You took those from the people I was with. Why?"

"In a way, we are thieves, but in other ways we are not. We never steal from those who are less fortunate than us, unless they come into our borders. Like the people who found you."

"How can they be at fault, when you have not marked your borders?" The boy questioned and Ali's earlier assessment was proven right. Alaric was smart and it seemed he was sharp tongued too. Cassim's eyebrows rose. "Anyone with a lost sense of direction could wander in here. What do you do then? Make them join you? Kill them? Are you murders?"

"Don't question me, boy." Cassim snarled, getting his temper riled. "I took you in and I can easily toss you back out."

"Maybe you should." The boy retorted. "I'm sure that the desert would be a welcome relief to what you assume to be."

"Just who do you think we are?" Ali asked and Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"You live in tents. You have a pet monkey. Are you Freak Show people?"

"No-" Cassim began with a frown.

"Is that where you came from?" Aladdin interrupted. "Were you with those people?"

"No one will be sending you back there." Ali assured him. "We just want to know. How long were you with them?"

"I…I don't know…a year or two." He murmured and Aladdin nodded.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We aren't like that at all." Alaric wasn't sure if Aladdin was telling the truth, but he did relax a bit. Ali smiled, maybe the boy would get used to being around them after all.

* * *

_Review? _


End file.
